Pocket Monsters: Doomsday
by GodzillaFan2
Summary: It's not a game anymore. The Earth we knew is gone. Our love for pokemon lead to something unthinkable. Welcome to the year 2182. Pokemon have become real. Both biologically and artificially. Humanity was nearly wiped out by these creatures. We were foolish...but we can rebuild. We can survive. Trainers will rise. Trainers will fall. One thing remains...we've gotta catch em all.
1. Introduction

**This is a new series. No idea where it will go. But this series is also a forum. If you like this idea, feel free to create a character and live in the new world. Be sure to review and follow! **

Introduction - A General Outline of Events From 1996-2182, Factions that Exist, and Other Useful Information

1996 - Pokemon first created.

1998 - Pokemon Red and Blue is released worldwide. Most successful Nintendo title since Mario. The first 151 pokemon are created.

1999 - Pokemon Yellow is released. The first human and pokemon interactivity is created.

2001 - By this time, Pokemon Gold, Silver, and Crystal are released. The total number of pokemon is above 200. The pokemon sprites are more diverse with males and females, moving sprites, and breeding. Pokemon become more life-like.

2005 - Pokemon Ruby, Sapphire, and Emerald are out and add the total number of pokemon species to 386.

2007 - Pokemon Diamond and Pearl are released. The Pokemon world is viewed with two screens now. It is also more three dimensional than the previous games.

2010 - By this time, Pokemon Platinum, Heartgold, and SoulSilver are released. This brings the total to 493. The Gold and Silver remakes are given more pokemon interaction with players. This is also the first time players can take the pokemon from the game and travel with it.

2011 - Black and White are released. The total is now 649. Also, pokemon sprites constantly move in battle.

2013 - Pokemon makes a huge leap forward and completely animates all of there 649 pokemon into 3D models. The total is now in the 700s. Along with the release of Pokemon X and Y, a program called Pokemon Amie allows for player interface with their pokemon. This is the first time pokemon can interact with humans face to face. Along with these programs. Pokemon Bank and Pokemon Transfer is released in the early winter of 2014 worldwide. This allows for pokemon to never be deleted and to be stored in the cloud.

Known as the Fog Era of Pokemon : During this time, pokemon continues. The total goes well over a thousand.

2048 - GameFreak, the company responsible for pokemon, has released something huge for the 50th anniversary. The first artificial pokemon. This once again changes the pokemon format. At the time, only 10 models exist. Pikachu, Eevee, Charmander, Squirtle, Bulbasaur, Poliwag, Rhyhorn, Caterpie, Meowth, and Pidgey. They only released certain pokemon. But the sales skyrocket. The Pokebots become the #1 most selling game of the year.

2073 - The 75th anniversary! Pokebots are now able to download any model of pokemon. However, their memory can only hold six at a time. But the bots can transform to match all pokemon. Legendaries are banned from Pokebots in leagues and tornaments, but they exist.

2088 - Game Freak partners with a genetics company. There plan is for the 100th anniversary...a living biological pokemon.

2098 - The first biological pokemon is created. Pikachu enters our world.

2108 - More than 300 species of pokemon have been created. Game Freak promises that by 2120, all known pokemon will be cloned.

2120 - All known pokemon are cloned. Pokeballs are mass produced, except for Master balls. No known master ball exists. And catching legendaries is not allowed. The balls will not respond.

2128 - All Legendaries are created...but they are immediately locked up and placed where they cannot be accessed. Pokebots are still produced.

2132 - Legendaries break out. Arceus leads a revolt against the humans. Wild pokemon are released into Earth's ecosystems. 80% of all natural creatures on Earth are killed off by Pokemon. Humanity goes to war with Pokemon. Game Freak is destroyed by Arceus and other legendaries.

2154 - Humanity has lost the war and goes into hiding. Arceus ascends to the heavens. Human survivors create tribes. Pokebots and balls still exist. Humans and real life pokemon begin forming bonds. They try to forgive each other from the war.

2182 - The Earth is not like it was before...humanity and pokemon live side by side. At times they work together, at others they fight each other.

Clans and Factions that formed after the Pokemon War

Humanity is dying. Millions were killed by the pokemon. Though we fought back, we just couldn't prevail. However, after the Great Pokemon War (which some say is not over) many different factions and views on pokemon arose.

There are the Biologicans, those that believe that real biological pokemon are not truly evil. These factions are former Wiccans and Christians, religions that died out a long time ago. Their ideals, however, live on. These days Biologicans are often farmers and live in deserts or on huge plots of land. They have developed the talent of raising real pokemon and training them. Though no biological pokeballs have been mass produced, biologicans have formed bonds and the pokemon have gained trust with their trainer. A typical biologican does not approve of Pokebots and shuns them. However, some make exceptions.

Then there are Menokies. They too accept and respect living pokemon but they are also arrogant and nasty. These people often train their bio pokemon by making them battle hacked bots. Bots that will never tire or bots that will never loose HP. They are cunning, smart, and dangerous. Menokies have been found to worship Girantina and dark and ghost pokemon are ones they adore and will often battle with. They will never kill a bio pokemon. They believe that they are training their pokemon with the bots. They believe that they are doing good and they only plan on killing one pokemon, Arceus. They are also wondering how to return Giratina to our world.

Cyphotons are ones that fully believe that their poke bots are true and real. They believe that they can think, respond, have emotion, and are in every sense alive. They do not care for biological pokemon and Cyphotons can often be found killing or exterminating harmful and dangerous real pokemon. They also hunt real pokemon for food. Cyphotons are nothing short of geniuses and use quick problem solving to dispatch enemies. They plan to build great towers and to rebuild the Earth.

Geneticans are another group who focus solely on trying to be like the trainers in the games from the past. They desire to capture real pokemon and train them. They are often given poke bots at a young age to know and grow with their bot. Then, they go out and try and bond with real pokemon. These are typically people born in the aftermath of the world and have no true knowledge of the world they left behind. They will often use both bots and bios throughout their lives, which is relatively short. Geneticans will often go off on adventures and never return or return in pieces. They are too careless at times. But they are strong and loyal. A trainer who calls himself Red is among this type of humans...and he is by far the most superior trainer anyone has seen. Too bad he went missing a few years back.

Samaraitans are among the smallest group of current humans. They too only use bio pokemon. Samaraitans are warriors. They often carry swords and have no problem killing a bot, bio, or human that threatens them. They are full of honor and loyalty and often their pokemon are too. They have no preference on type but the most notable Samaraitan has a Lucario, Greninja, and a Zoruark on his team. His name is N. People believe he came from the games...that somehow he is not a real person. But Samaraitans have a code of honor and refuse to die by any means but their own. In times of great peril or when they are severely ill or injured...they will kill their pokemon and themselves. They are a mysterious group. But they are known for cunning and for the invention of the game known as Statues. It's a popular board game that bears a resemblance to the archaic Chess of old.

Nonmonitans are another group. They do not use any pokemon; bots or bios. They rely on themselves and their own weapons to bring justice back to the world. They often kill any pokemon they encounter. They are not ruthless. They believe that these beings caused the end of the world and the only way to rebuild is to remove all of them. Nonmonitans are kind and often are in some position of authority and it is a growing religion. They are simply praying to nothing. Which is odd to outsiders. They pray for a world or time without pokemon. Most fear pokemon. But there are some nonmonitans who do own bots and train them...but of course for the sole purpose of killing the bios.

Outsiders are not really a group. They are pokemon that are often disguised as humans (i.e. Latias, Ditto, Zoroark, etc.) They are not to be trusted. They can and will kill humans.

NOTE FROM A TRAINER C. 2182:

What do you tell future generations who have nothing left to hope for?

Do you tell them that things are changing when they already know that they aren't? Do you say there's no hope and they are better off dead? Or do you say nothing...and hope that they never ask? We lost our world to the very things we created. The elders talk about a time before this world. They talk about other creatures that lived along side us. They talk of great cities and large towers made of metal that touched the skies.

Now...

This is our world. We live in a ruined world. Ever since Arceus judged humanity and found no pure soul on the planet...no one worthy of living alongside humanity...all those towers...all of the cities...vanished. I've lived my whole life in this world. It's not a bad place...humanity has been given a second chance. We rely on our environments to adapt and survive. We've kinda devolved...gone back to living in small tribes and relying on what we can to eat and survive. We still have our advanced techonology, don't get me wrong. Some people are a little more traditional. We still have our bots. But I think they are no longer being produced. Bios are better, in my opinion. I know this all seems like a bunch of useless information. But, even I don't know everything about this world. I do know that we are living in what was once North America. Costa Rica, if the elders are right. Thought they were saying that Costa Rica was more Central America. Anyway, Mexico and Central America now are combinded with India and Australia. You have Groudon and Regigigas to thank for that. Oh and this new landmass is called Lastone. As in "Last One". Yeah, people weren't too creative with the names. But it stands as a symbol. We are a happy island. There are other landmasses. We are a fair sized landmass. Several tribes of different factions live around. But one tribe is the epicenter. The one that beats the rest. New Haven.

New Haven is perfect. All different kinds of factions live in harmony here. Well, mostly harmony. And New Haven is the only place for young kids to get their first pokemon. No, there's no Professor Oak. But Dr. Wilhelm is the leading expert on all bio pokemon and Zeek is the bot expert. The two don't get along all the time...which is hard saying that the two work with each other. Dr. Wilhelm only has a select number of bios one can have as a starter. And they aren't ones that people would expect to find. There's Growlithe, Poliwag, Sneasel, Larvitar, Eevee, and Pichu. Dr. Wilhelm has to go out every year and collect poke eggs for the next generation of trainers. He also makes sure that until the child is ten, a syrum is placed into the pokemon's body to prevent evolution. No one wants a full grown Tyranitar with a little kid blasting holes through walls. Most parents choose Zeek and his bots. Which can download any pokemon on to it. Pokebot V1600. Only problem with them is the glitch factor. 5% chance on glitches. But enough about that.

If I could give anyone any advice for this world. The first thing I would say...don't piss off a Rhydon.


	2. Prologue: The Last Days

Prologue: The Last Days

_**The time is 2152. This is one of the many survivng accounts of the war. **_

_**From Captain Matthew Fretner's records:**_

_**May 14th, 2152 - Former Iran, Turkey, Afganistan, and Iraq - Currently known as Badlands. Last known place where the titanic golem Regigigas was said to be sleeping.**_

The ground shook with such force. The sky was black. The air smelled of smoke and death. If there's one thing about the battlefield that stuck with the soldiers to this day...it would be none of these.

It's the corpses.

Thousands and thousands of corpses were lying on the ground. Not just humans. Pokemon as well. Smashed human heads with gore spilled in a pink pile. Severed limbs lying cold and gray. Skulls of Rhydons and Rhyhorns blasted open. The smell was unbearable. The ground, stained with blood, had lost most of the original color.

"What's our plan?" asked a newly recruited soldier. From the looks of him, he used to be a farmer. He probably never fired a proton blaster before. he probably never faced such incredible creatures.

"The plan is to stick to the plan, private," said a much more experienced voice. "Our recon group is meeting beyond the mountain. Now, we know that several bio colonies are isolated in this area. They are not friendly. These are mainly Onix and Rhydons. But there's no telling what we'll find in these mountains."

General Joseph Harpner. He would later go on to become President Harpner of New Haven. He wasn't as much kind as stern. Of course, he changed in that time. He has a family now and is in his late 60s. He's been our president since 2173. Back in the war, though, he was not at all kind. He had clear objectives. Still does.

I was in the far back of the recon group. I knew these men. They were the best of the elite squad. I've led these men in the past through the Great Noivern Battle. Harpner trusted me. And I trusted him. It was Harpner who promoted me to the rank of Captain after that battle. But, we didn't know what we were going to face. At least not all of us.

"Sir. Perhaps we should send groups to destroy the nests of the bios. It would eliminate the threat immediately," I said. If there's one thing I know about Rhydons, it's that a good meta blast will take care of their hard exosketon. However, one must be careful. In times of great peril, a Rhydon is able to evolve into a Rhyperior. This phenomenon is still unknown. A Rhyperior stands at a little under 16 feet tall and 40 feet long. They are highly dangerous and are relentless.

But Harpner told me that what we were facing was worse than fifty Rhyperiors put together.

Our mission was to destroy Regigigas.

Now, Regigigas was a towering 80 feet tall and a powerful foe. That's why we sent 5 recon groups out to search and destroy it. This titan used powerful attacks. It was responsible for changing our planet and moving continents. There are three smaller golems though. Each will guard their master. Now...the one thing we didn't know is if the Regigigas we were searching for was the bio or the bot. Arceus deceived us and made sure the legendaries would remain elusive. He used our technology against us. The Regigigas we were searching for was said to be the real one. Numerous sightings showed the three smaller golems in the area. Our readings indicated that these were in fact biological creatures. The mission was a go at that point. We could not afford to lose this oppertunity. We had already suffered great losses.

"We can't afford splitting up anymore, Fretner. We've got a secret weapon. But we need each one of you with us in case this weapon back fires. When we reach the summit of the mountain, I need each of you to be on the lookout. The golems will protect the master. They will not be easy foes. But if we can destroy them and destroy Regigigas, it will be a huge victory for humanity. That's what I'm striving for today, boys. Our brothers will not have died in vain," said Harpner.

The rest of the day didn't result in much. I remember when General Harpner gave the idea to Supreme Leaders. He had been in charge of forming this operation. It was all his idea. After he was given the all clear to commence the operation, he then said that he wanted to be on the battlefield. The Leaders thought it was foolish and demanded that he stayed behind to which he replied with a short saying.

"Why die in here when my brothers are dying out there? If they fail, we will all die. I'd rather die out there and be remembered for my courageous efforts than to die inside here a coward."

That night, we didn't make a fire. We had five guys on lookout. None of us got much sleep. We were just 7 cliches away from the summit.

I remember that a small group of Paras and Dwebbles came through the camp. They were fascinating. The Paras bubbled at the mouth. They would water their mushrooms with their saliva. To keep their backs moist. The Dwebbles were more sluggish and timid. It was hypnotic, til one of the privates began smashing the smal creatures. He crushed the Paras under his boots and the Dwebbles with the butt of his proton blaster. Harpner asked him why he did that.

"They are bios. They are evil," said the private, who I believe his name was Gropner. Harpner shook his head.

"Bios are not evil. We are defending ourselves. We are attacking Regigigas because it is a threat to us. We are killing these Rhydons and Onix because they are a threat to us. Because if we don't kill them, they will kill us. It's about survival. Not extermination. I believe in a day where humans, bios, and bots can all live in peace. But we have to win this war. We have to either capture or destroy the legendaries. Then and only then can we live in harmony with all other lifeforms. Do not crush the Paras and Dwebbles. They are trying to survive," said Harpner.

Gropner was silent and fell asleep shortly after that. Harpner did not sleep. He buried the corpses of the small creatures. He was saying a prayer of some sorts when I dozed off.

When I awoke to the sound of Fearows circling from above, the rest of the group was still asleep. Harpner was the only one up. I crossed over and began to talk to him. Brushing my long brown hair out of my face. My uniform was rippped in several spots. Our uniforms were a dark red color. Right next to our heart was the symbol of the resistance. Two hands coming together over a Pokeball. It was also on our backs. Our pants were tan and resembled, from what I read, arcaic cargo pants.

Harpner sighed when I approached.

"How many more sunrises will we get to see?" he asked. I had no response. Harpner continued. "Do you believe we will succeed today, Fretner?"

"Sir, I believe we will. Do you?" I asked.

"No. I believe today we will lose more than half of our group...and it will all be for nothing. Arceus is no fool. He knew we would be drawn to the destruction to Regigigas. I believe it's a trap. Admiral Bensten believes this to be a trap. You are saying what you believe I want to hear. Correct, Captain?" asked Harpner.

I was about to say something when we heard something come through the com link.

"General Harpner, do you copy?" asked a voice.

"Go ahead Corperal Lynx," said Harpner.

"We are at the summit. We are awaiting your arrival," said Lynx.

"We will be there shortly. Our group is only 7 cliches away from the summit. Do you see an opening?" asked Harpner.

There was silence.

"No sir. All we've found is three large stones. They are three different colors," said Lynx. Harpner became urgent.

"Tell your men to get away from the stones. Those are not stones. You need to get at least a cliche away from that moutain. Do you have your bots?" asked Harpner.

"Yes sir. Do you have the weapon?" asked Lynx.

"Yes I do. Carry on, Lynx. We will be there within the hour," said Harpnel. "Over and out."

Harnper lowered his com link and sighed. He ran a hand through his graying black hair. The wrinkles on his forehead became more prodigious. There was something that he knew about the rocks. Or the legendary golems. Not to be confused with the Gravelers and Golems. They are frequent to this area. Along with Gigalithe and Boldores.

"What is is, Fretner?" asked Harpner.

"You're worried, sir," said Fretner.

"Not worried enough," said Harpner.

It wasn't long before we also reached the summit of the mountain. Our day was once again proving to be quite uneventful. Harpner made us stop to watch what looked like a baby Kangiskhan tear the skull off its mother's corpse. He explained that the baby will become a Cubone. He said some pokemon are merely the same ones with something different. He said that human beings are the same way too.

The scene was interrupted by the roar of something above us. It was an Aerodactyl. Harpner raised his blaster and fired a shot. The creature let out a scream of agony and fell to the ground. Dead.

I asked why he shot the Aerodactyl.

He said, "Investment, Captain Fretner. Aerodactyls are vicious hunters. Someday, people will be living here...therefore, Aerodactyls cannot live here. No fear. They can be recreated."

It was a complete turn around from what he said last night with the Paras. But I've heard stories of the Aerodactyls. They are vicious.

But after our journey, we reached the mountain. We met up with Recon Group Lynx. The three large stones that Lynx discussed were gone. Lynx was in his mid thirties. A skinny man, as Harpner would often refer to him as. He did have a weird bushy red mustache and beard. He had long dark red hair as well. His full name was Jacob Lynx.

"Corperal," I said politely.

"Fretner," said Lynx. "How was the journey?"

"Could've been better. We had a rocky start, as you know. The Rhydon Battle was the worse," I said.

"You missed it. We encountered several Golems. I had to stop them from blowing up on us. So I gathered every muscle I had and switched to the stun light and froze those bastards in their place. The troops fought off the Geodudes and Gravelers that began to appear. It was like a goddamn celebration with all the explosions! We barely got out alive," said Lynx. Harpner couldn't help but to listen.

"Indeed, you shouldn't have. Did you loose any men, Lynx?" Harpner asked.

"Not a one," said Lynx.

"Then either your Golems were duds or your story is," said Harpner. "A Golem blast radius is about 200 feet. If there were several, as you said, then you would not be alive."

"There was just two Gravelers and twelve Geodudes. We didn't see any Golems, sir. But all stories deserve some embelishment," said Lynx.

"No. Never embelish a story. Because someday you'll have a story to tell that won't require it...and no one will believe it," said Harpner.

After our short break, we approached where the stones were. But nothing was there. However, there were several tunnels going through the mountain. The ground was undisturbed.

"Seems your rocks have moved on," said Harpner. Lynx looked at him.

"Please, General, you know I would never lie about these things. There were three of them. You must believe me," said Lynx. Harpner turned to me. His stern expression on his face changed to a face of annoyance. For some reason, Harpner didn't believe that all three golems would be located in an area where we were skeptical about.

"You sure it wasn't an Onix? They often can separate their bodies to appear as just rocks, you know?" asked Harpner.

"It wasn't a damn Onix! These were the golems. I know it!" said Lynx. Harpner rubbed his greying black beard.

"We'll send the drones into the cave. No use risking the lives of others," said Harpner. Lynx was clearly disappointed, but he understood the situation called for more than just humans. Harpner crossed over to the tunnels. Unlike the rest of us, he wore a large black trench coat over his uniform. He pulled from witnin the large coat three small spheres. They were silver and shiny in his hands. The sun gleamed off of them, making the spheres appear as gems. He pressed a small button on them and then threw them into the air.

The spheres materialized in mid air. They began to get larger and a shape began to take form as the ball moved its parts back and forth. First a leg came. Then the head. A body. It was transforming. It was a bot. But, this bot was unlike any other. It kept its silver and metalic color. But the shape resembled Arcanines. The bots roared as they landed on the ground.

"Search!" Harpner commanded the bots. They howled and each of them ran into the tunnels. Harpner told me he had a name for each of the bots. They was Twitchy. He was the one missing his left eye. Soundwave was the loudest and he often roared more than the other two. And Ripper was the most violent. He was always found with the remains of some dead Pidgey or any other pokemon in his stomach. Bots don't digest food. But they can consume thinsg and hold it inside them. Ripper was often the bot that was the most unpredictable.

The other thing about these bots is you can see what they see with these special glasses. There's a commanding set and viewing sets. I was given Soundwave's glasses. Harpner told me that you will form a link with the bots. It's temporary. But you can command the bots. Lynx was given the glasses for Twitchy. Harpner decided to tame Ripper.

"Remember, you cannot take the glasses off until either your bot is dead or has returned to me. If you do, you could risk serious brain damage. You are with the bot," said Harpner. "First, we need to have the soldiers set up a perimeter. They need to be on the lookout for anything that might find itself here."

So, we did just that. We set up a fine perimeter. I then applied my glasses and immediately felt one with the artificial being.

"How do I make it move, General?" I asked.

"How do you move, Captain? Think. Thought powers our decisions. With thought, you will move," said Harpner.

So I thought and before I knew it, I was heading into the tunnel. The other two bots were behind me. The cave was dark. But within the eyes of the Arcanine, I could pierce the darkness. The sound of metal claws echoed through the deep tunnels. You could hear anything and everything. One thing that the bots had was a bio scanner. Any organic lifeforms would pick up. The bigger they are, the bigger the target. Self explanitory.

"Fretner, you got anything?" asked Lynx. Twitchy was to my left.

"Nothing that requires attention," I said. Then I heard a distinctive beep.

There was a large target approaching fast. That was the last thing I remembered about the event. When I awoke, we were back at the base. Harpner was greatly injured and I had learned that Lynx was no longer with us. Harpner and I were the only survivors of the incident known as The Golem Battle; the greatest loss humanity faced within the war.

**The following report is taken from the report of President Joseph Harpner reguarding the events of The Golem Battle. **

"The date was May 16th, 2152. We arrived at the tunnel of the creatures. Captain Fretner and Corperal Lynx were the commanding officers of the recon groups. You already heard the first hand account from Captain Fretner. After Captain Fretner had detected a large target. He was hit with a Flash Cannon by the first golem. Registeel. He came from above and struck Fretner's Arcanine. The beauty of Flash Cannon is it affects machines. So it shut down the bot and the glasses...thus causing Fretner to faint.I commanded the bots to retreat. Lynx fired a Flamethrower at the golem...but it proved ineffective. The golem grabbed the bot and crushed it in its hands. I was able to recall the other bots. The golem was right on our tails though. I returned the bots to their sphere stage and the recon groups began to advance. I had a few troops call for an evac to get Captain Fretner out.

Lynx and I began our assault on the Registeel. We took the rest of our recon groups into the tunnels. The Registeel was waiting for us. I pulled another bot from my pocket. It was a Regigigas bot. I commanded the Registeel to go. Obey its master. It shot at the bot with a hyperbeam. The Regigigas bot was shaken but not defeated. The recon group began firing at the golem with everything they had. Lynx was hesistant. I asked why. He then pulled out a large sword. I smiled at him. I told him that he had a future. That after today, this would be his greatest victorty. I still remember the reply.

"You are absolutely right, Harpner. Today will be a day to be remembered."

The next thing I experienced was overwhelming pain. I looked over to my arm...or what was left of it. Lynx had removed my lower right arm, at the elbow. I screamed in agony. He swiped the sword at me again. I raised my gun and began firing at Lynx. He dodged every bullet. Running up walls and evading everything.

That was when he showed what he really was. Lynx began to glow in a mysterious light. When the light faded...I saw what he was. He was a Zoroark. Using his famous Illusion ability. The Registeel let out a piercing scream and Regirock tumbled forth. Two golems were still no match for the Regigigas. I was beginning to become weak. The soldiers noticed. I let out Ripper and I commanded him to use flamethrower to cauterize my stump. Ripper and Lynx began to battle. It was a vicious battle. The Regirock began attacking the troops. I ordered the troops to retreat. But our exit became blocked by Regice. All three Regis were a challenge for Regigigas.

I continued to fight back. The Regis had also summoned several other creatures. Rhydons and Machamps were joining the fray.

I should explain that after several hundred feet, all the tunnels connect to an opening. A clearing. This is where the battle was taking place. The Regis were blocking all the tunnels that connected to this clearing. However, there was a small opening in the ceiling. It was possible to get out that way. I fired my proton blaster at the opening. I thus created an escape route. The Regigigas was in trouble. The Registeel grabbed a hold of its right arm and pulled it out of its socket.

Then...all of sudden...all three of the golems stopped and their faces began to glow. They began to emit a loud beeping sound. The ground began to shake all around us. From the center of the clearing...another shape began to appear.

Lynx began to laugh. I drew my sword and was ready to kill him.

"What did you do?!" I yelled at him.

"The Master never strays far from the Slaves," Lynx said. I swung my sword at him. He countered it with his own. Our dual began. He continued laughing. I saw as the Regigigas appeared. It was much larger than my bot version. It seemed impossible. It picked up the bot version and crushed it. The servants began to retreat. The troops focused all their attention on the new threat. But the Master was not fazed. It began firing hyper beams and various attacks, killing my men. Lynx continued laughing.

"Enjoy your victory, General," said Lynx. He scurried away. I returned Ripper to my hand. I knew we had lost. I yelled retreat to any surviving troops. I began firing at the Regigigas. But no effect.

"Die, damn you!" I yelled at the Master. "Recon group! Retreat!"

But it was no use...Regigigas was killing the troops. I fell on my knees...wishing to die.

The Regigigas looked at me. And I at it. I knew it was about to kill me.

"Don't!" said Lynx. "He needs to stay alive. Arceus has big plans for our General."

Regigigas began to glow again...and it was suddenly gone. Lynx was gone as well.

It was the the largest defeat humanity experienced.

**Thank you for reading this really long prologue. I was wondering how to open this story...this seemed like the best way. We will jump forward about 30 years for the first chapter. But this story needed to be told. Obviously President Harpner is not going to have the same view on bios as he once had. As for Fretner, his fate will be revealed. But this is not their story. I just needed to explain the turning of the war. This defeat for humanity eliminated about five hundred troops. The recon group was not the only one hit. Regigigas later attacked the base of humanity's stronghold. More causalities. Also, I felt that since we won't really be seeing much legendaries for a long time...this should hold you guys over til we get to some other legendaries. But the world is much different 30 years in the future. Part 1: To The End of Days begins soon with Chapter 1. **


End file.
